Virtual reality (VR) presented through head mounted displays (HMDs) are becoming a more and more popular way for consumers to interact with various types of content. As users interact with VR content, their engagement level will tend to vary depending on the contents of a given VR scene. For example, some segments of VR content may result in higher levels of user engagement, appeal, interest, or cognitive effort, while other segments may result in lower levels of the same. Content creators and service providers stand to benefit from receiving feedback on these levels of user engagement, appeal, interest, and/or cognitive effort to better cater and appeal to their audiences. Thus, there is an opportunity to obtain feedback from HMD users in order to produce, modify, and customize VR content for HMD users in response to the feedback.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.